


Massage

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the dialogue prompt: “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever attempt at writing anything other than Sterek! I received an ask on Tumblr from [this](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/171598401724/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) list, and they asked for Steter (and Stargent). So... here we are :P I hope I did it justice!

Stiles groaned next to Peter as he stretched his arms and legs out over the bed. His whole body ached, but in the best possible way.

“Sore?” Peter rumbled, and Stiles turned his head to stare at him. His eyes were closed and he looked awfully proud of himself.

“Nah, just pleasantly achy.”

Peter opened one eye, then rolled over to straddle Stiles’ legs. “Do you… well… I mean… I could give you a massage?” he said.

“Peter Hale, are you trying to find an excuse to touch me some more?”

Peter growled and flashed his eyes and Stiles grinned.


End file.
